Vincent in love
by vinny valentino
Summary: hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so go easy on my, This fic is going to be a vincent/?. R


  
A man was standing at the top of a cliff, that was over looking Midgar. His pricing crimson eyes, he scanned over the large city. He ran his right hand thought his hair and then his claw. this man was Vincent, Vincent Valentine.  
Vincent started down. He was half way down when his footing gave away. Vincent almost let out a scream, but did not as he felt Choas forcing his way out. All thought in the months after the Sephiroth incident he had come to excepted Choas and learn to bring them him or any of the other monsters relatively painless. If he was forced to transform, it hurt like it did before.   
Soon two purple-black wings tore through the flesh of his back, and claws started to sprout on his hands and horns came out of his head. Now Vincent was flying down the rest of the way as Choas. He soon made it to the ground and landed on the ground almost soundless.  
Vincent forced himself to calm down and revert back to his "human" form. He then started to walk to Midgar. "Still a few more hours till I get there." he said to himself.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cloud and Tifa lived together in Midgar over Tifa's bar. They had one in Kalm but did not like it in the town fully of old people. so when Reeve reopened Midgar, Tifa and Cloud went back to Midgar.  
It was almost closing time. Tifa sighed, After meteor life had been very dull to her. Avalanche split up and went there separate ways. It had been months sense she had seen any of the gang, but Cloud.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A lone figure walked thought the almost pitch back dark. There were street lights that illuminated the road on both sides.  
  
It was late and no cars where out now. So he walked between the lights and the dark almost welcomed his like an old friend. Vincent walked farther down the dark street, he could see a row of bright and noisy places. They were all night clubs and bars that filed this part of Midgar.   
  
Still Vincent kept to the shadows and moved on. He went on and stopped when his eyes fell on one. It had no neon lights, but it did lighten the place up, with flowers in all of the windows. it was Tifa's 7th Heaven.  
  
He started to go over to the bar, when he sensed a movement coming from behind him. He leaped back to the shadows without a sound. The man walked by Vincent's hiding place and headed to the bar. But he stopped a few steps later and looked back at where Vincent was hiding.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Cloud~  
  
Cloud still looking at the shadows, (thought I saw some movement) he thought. "Hey I know someone is there." He called out. "If you are going to try and mug me then you had better just leave."  
  
A person walked out of the shadows. "Nice to see you too Cloud." the man said and smiled. But his clock hide it and his eyes did not betray him.  
  
It took Cloud a secant then he extended his hand. "Vincent Valentine." he stated as they shook hands. "How have you been?" "Okay." the cold man replayed. Cloud seeing that, that was the only answer he was going to get he asked, " Where have you been sense meteor? It looked like you wanted to sever all ties with us."  
  
Vincent stayed silent and Cloud was about to ask a Question when Vincent said, I did not mean for it to seem that way." " I just Need some time to myself." Cloud looked down at his watch. It was going on midnight. " You want to come inside and talk some more?" Vincent did not say anything but walked towards the bar.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Tifa~  
  
' I wander where Cloud is. It's almost time to Close up.' At that thought the door opened and Cloud and another person walked in. That person looked familiar, then she saw the claw. She looked at Vincent from head to toe. " Hey Vincent haven't seen you in a wile." With that she hugged Vincent.  
  
Vincent tensed that relaxed a little and bent down to hug Tifa back. " Glad to see you too." " Business well." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes it is" Cloud said from behind " let me clean this place up" With that said he walked over to the few people that were in the bar, and then he throw them out and bared the door.  
  
" Ok lets talk" Tifa said. So they all went you stairs where Tifa and Cloud lived. And talked about where the others where and how they ended up. They told him That Barrett ended up mayor of North Corral. Red when back to Cosmo Cannon. Yuffie when back to Watui. Reeve was trying to find a new source of power. Cid had gone back to Rocket Town.   
  
" So, where have you been." Tifa asked. Vincent was silent, visible tense at specking about himself. He sighed and told her what he told Cloud. "I needed time to myself." he answered. They then talked about other stuff. Well Tifa ands Cloud talked, Vincent sat there and listened to them.  
  
Tifa look at the clock and saw it was 3 am. " You want to stay for the night" She asked. " We have a spare room if you want to use it."   
  
"..." Vincent was amazed, he always thought they feared him, but never said anything, exepted Cid, but Cid was Cid. He thought about it for a few more minuets and then answered. "I exepted, I will take up on your offer. Now, if I may excuse myself, goodnight." with that he went to his room. " let's go Tifa it's late." they too left for there room.   
  
to be continued...  
  



End file.
